mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Stars and Stripes (Map Game)
This map game is transwikied from http://alternate-future.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_Stars_and_Stripes_(Map_Game) Welcome to Shattered Stars and Stripes. America is a broken nation. It has been over a month since the bombs exploded within the silos on August 9, 2017, while simultaneously DC was destroyed. In the aftermath the nation was sent into chaos. A week later, UN security forces arrived to secure international interests and the National Guards of each state took over in the weeks that followed. The US lies in the verge of collapse. Other nations now lay eyes on America for either their own benefit or to restore the Union. The US lies in the brink of the Second American Civil War. Are you the spark that will set it off? PoD In 2012, President Mitt Romney became elected winning over then president Barrack Obama. In 2013, he begins to repeal some of Obama's policies and begins to send the country toward a more right-wing state. He invades Syria, much to the dismay of the Russians. The Russians decide to declare war on the US and then the Russo-American War begins. This sets off a brutal war between the two countries, thus in the end, with America emerging the final victor by 2015. In 2017, a Russian general named Vladimir Orakov plans to restore Russia to its Soviet Era power, and he hires a rogue Chinese hacker and gets help from a terrorist organization called the Warriors of Freedom(WoF), a terrorist organization dedicated to replacing what they perceive as a "corporate controlled US government". The Chinese hacker hacks the US strategic arsenal causing the nuclear missiles to explode inside the silos, thus causing an environmental disaster. This is simultaneously followed by a nuclear terrorist attack by the WoF on Washington DC, killing the President and most of the US leadership. This sends the US into an anarchy as UN security forces arrive a week after the terrorist strikes. This is followed by foreign forces and Vladimir Orakov launches a coup in Russia, thus deciding to challenge what little remains of the US government, in revenge for the Russo-American War. China decides to join Russia's side. Mexico tries to reclaim its lost land and Canada goes in a grab for the Northern US. The National Guards of each state took over and the US now is on the verge of collapse. The Second American Civil War is about to begin. Rules #Be plausible #3 implausibilities and YOU ARE BANNED! #Nukes are allowed, but are discouraged due to the fact that we don't want to risk anymore damage to the former US. #Mods will be chosen based on plausibility and the number of edits they have made on the Alternate History Wikia #The US will be divided into 50 states initially(plus UN and foreign forces). #Terrorists can be used to blow seats of government, state positions and top generals off. #Turns are by quarter turns. #Have Fun!!!!! Mods Creator:JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 22:09, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Head Mod: Mod:If I may, I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 01:15, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Mod: Mod: Mapmaker: Map Nations US States Washington Oregon California - Eric4e (talk) 17:32, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Alaska Hawaii Idaho Nevada Utah- Mapmaker023 (talk) 17:45, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Arizona New Mexico Texas Colorado Wyoming Montana Oklahoma Kansas Nebraska North Dakota South Dakota Minnesota Iowa Missouri Arkansas Louisiana Wisconsin'Joined the Great Lakes Union.' Illinois Mississippi Tennesse Kentucky New Dixie Republic - Message me when game starts Ohio Georgia Florida North Carolina South Carolina - Pandadude12345Rblx (talk) Virginia West Virginia Pennsylvania - New York I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 21:50, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Delaware New Jersey Maryland Rhode Island - Ultimate Dark Carnage (talk) 22:56, August 24, 2014 (UTC) I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 20:54, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Connecticut Massachussets I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 20:54, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Vermont New Hampshire Maine Great Lakes Union -Spartian300 (talk) 10:27, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Foreign Forces Russia Rdv65 (talk) 13:54, April 3, 2014 (UTC) China Cuba Mexico Dibs have been called (talk) 20:36, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Canada European Union (E.U.) Whipsnade (talk) 20:36, March 13, 2014 (UTC) It looks good. Sorry, bussy elsewere.Whipsnade (talk) 23:29, August 24, 2014 (UTC) *British Armed Forces: KX Josh (talk) 23:09, August 24, 2014 (UTC) *Deutsches Bundeswehr(German Federal Defense): *Armée Française(French Army): *Forze Armate Italiane(Italian Armed Forces): U.N. Security Forces - JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 21:58, August 24, 2014 (UTC) The Game Now.....................it has begun!JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 22:07, August 24, 2014 (UTC) 2017.50 The federal government formally dissolves as each state declares independence. The 2nd American Civil War begins. Russia begins building up it's forces to reclaim Alaska. China begins sending agents to several of the West Coast states. Mexico begins preparing to build up on the former US border. ''' '''The EU sends peacekeepers to Washington DC to assist the UN Security Forces in the former US. An emergency meeting of the UN ends without conclusion as global instability ensues in the aftermath of the August 9 terrorist attacks. ''' '''Interpol begins searching for the perpetrators of the August 9 attacks. UN Security Forces: '''We begin mobilizing troops into the Washington DC area and begin conducting operations against the WoF terrorists and begin making a defensive perimeter around Washington DC. We ask the EU for help in the counter-terrorist endeavor and begin asking the UN for better equipment and more forces in the scenario of an attack on the Washington DC Perimeter. We begin setting up a small HQ in Washington Mall and begin to send troops to other areas around DC. Some of the soldiers request that the EU spearhead the UN Security Forces. '''California: When we declaring independence, Los Angeles becomes the capital of the newly formed Japanese Republic of California. We elect our President Tokugawa Califanito and our religion becomes Shinto and Buddhism, as most liked Japanese-American mixed. California is dived into 58 countries. California becomes a mixed group for American and Japanese peoples. We build our military and industry and make cities more dramatic powerful. Utah: With declaring independence, we locate our capital in Salt Lake City. We elect our President Thomas S. Monson. Our religion becomes The Church of Jesus Chriat of Latter-Day Saints. We build up our military and industry and make relations with other states. We ask an alliance with California. *California accepts our alliance with us. Alabama: 'We declared independence. Tuscaloosa is declared the capital of the newly formed Alabama Republic. We ask all former U.S. states to recognize Alabama as a new nation. Alabama is divided into six states: Dixie, Gulf, Talladega, Jackson, Barbour, and Limestone. Alabama is open to any nation that wants an alliance with Alabama. '''Republic of New York: '''We declare US control over New York State void. Combating goverment forces, local militas begin to drive the US out of the state, controling Suburban New York. The United Militia of New York is formed, with the goal of uniting the local towns under a single fighting force. Numbering 20,000, the UMNY prepares to march on Buffalo, while NYC remains an active war zone. We offer alliances to '''Pennsylvania and Massachusetts. '''We also recognize the Sucssesion of all other States. *'Massachusetts DiplomcyResponse: 'We officially accept your offer. *'Dude. You do realize the federal government doesn't exist anymore right? It just recently dissolved. *'Oh wait, there's still remnants of it's military. Meh, whatever.' *'Like you said, It's military could remain active for a short time after. I'm also going to need a mod response for Massachussets ' *'Alright.' Rhode Island: 'We declared independence. Rhode Island has became a new nation divided by 3 states: Providence, Quahog, and Pawtucket, and has became a dictatorship. We elect our new dictator named John E. Dou Cheb Ag. Our religion becomes Christian and Jewish. We build another skyscraper, and we build up our forces. We ask an alliance with New York. *New York rejects, citing the fact that Rhode Island is a dictatorship. S.C.: Official independence has been declared, and I shall put my capital in Sumter, finally, I shall build up my navy to take the Bahamas. *'Sorry, but err......not happening. The game takes place in the former US, not worldwide. Sorry dude. *'Fine, I'll just build my navy up.' Utahn Diplomacy: We recognize any independent states. Mexico: 'We invade Texas, which is still a weakened state. We lock up all drug addicts in our country, where they will be kept until they arent addicted anymore. We request an alliance with California and Utah 2018 '''Mexico: '''We request an alliance with Utah and California. We continue the invasion of Texas('ALGO NEEDED). 'We recognize New York as an independent state. We do not recognize Rhode Island as long as they are a dictature. Were they to change their government, then we could recognize them *Utah accepts the offer for an alliance. *California accepts the offer for an alliance. *'Seeing as there is no Algortihm in the rules, I am going to need time to get one figured out. Seeing as Ratc/Mash has been blocked, I will take it upon myself to desgin the algorithm, unless of course he returns. ~Edge *'So, this war takes as long as it takes to make the algo? ~Tech' *'I should have it done before the next turn begins. ~Edge' *'Algo Result: '''Mexico is thrown back by the Texans. '''California': We continue to build up our military and Californian Japanese population now reaches about 4 million by moving from Japan. And the American population is dispersing about 5 millions. However, some Japanese shops opened in the largest cities like San Francisco and Los Angeles. We begins placing troops on the boarder of Arizona and finally, we improved our industry and economy. Utah: 'We continue to build up our army and we improve our industry and economy. We still continue to recognize any independent state. '''Republic of Alabama: '''We continue to build up our military. We ask Utah, New York, California, and Mexico for an alliance. New York Accepts '''Mexican Dip: '''We accept, and request Alabama joins in the Mexican-Texan War '''S.C.: '''S.C. wishes to ally with N.C and form Carolina. *'North Carolina response(RNG USED: EVEN FOR YES, ODD FOR NO 1-10, RESULT 9): '''North Carolina accepts the allaince but rejects the offer for union, saying that South Carolina would be a tax burden on NC. '''Republic of New York: '''Following the march on Buffolo, the resistance in New York collapses. New York City is set as the capital of the Nation. We aid Massachusetts in setting up a stable government so that it may avoid falling into a dictatorship like Rhode Island. As the process continues, our infulence over Massachusets starts to increase, and we suspect that, within 2 years, Massachusetts will be under New York's influence. Military is improved, as we prepare for the possibility that a war with Rhode Island may be needed to liberate the people from their Dictatorship. Economy is also upgraded. '''Michigan Republic: Feeling that the only way we can survive is to join with other states into a new nation, we request that Ohio, Indania, Illonis, Wisconsion, Minnesota, Iowa and Missouri join us to form a Union of Midwestern States. (Mod response. We begin building up our navy, and deploy some ships in Lake Erie, Lake Huron, and Lake Superior. We begin influencing Ohio, Indania, Illnois, and Wisconsion, and begin building tanks and other military veichales, with Ford leading the way. *'Ohio Response (MOD RESOPNSE): No. Michigan has a smaller economy than Ohio.' *'Indiana (MOD RESPONSE); No. Politcal diffrences' *'Illonis response (RNG USED; EVEN FOR YES, ODD FOR NO 1-10, RESULT 7): No' *'Wisconsin response (RNG USED, EVEN FOR YES, ODD FOR NO, 1-10, RESULT; 6) Wisconsin joins Michigan in union.' *'You can't influence 4 states at once. Ohio can't be infuenced because it's economy is larger than yours, even with the Union. Indiana can't either because you have similar economies and diffrent political parties are dominant in each state.' 2018.5 Russian troops land in Alaska. UN Forces push deeper into the US, using DC as a home base.Following the end of this Push, residents of the former US take up armed resisctance (Algo needed for further expansion.) The UN places sanctions on Russia. China invades Hawaii and continues sending agents into the Western States. Sorry about the block. Turns out good ol' ratc is going to have to go anonymously until Friday. Oh and edge, great work on the Algo. Until then,I can't remake the old account. From here on out I am Neo-Ratc3333 Alabama: 'We influence Mississippi to join Alabama and create a nation called New Dixie Republic. We are continually building up our military and economy. *'It's going to take more than one turn to do that, at least 4 turns. S.C.: We wish Georgia and the Dixie republic would ally the Carolina alliance *'Georgia Response( RNG USED, 1-10, EVEN FOR YES, ODD FOR NO, RESULT:2): Georgia accepts.' *'Alabamaian Dip: '''Though we are not officially named the New Dixie Republic yet, we will accept your South Carolina for an alliance. '''UN Security Forces:' We continue to push deeper into the former US and reconstruction projects begin for Washington DC. The UN calls for an emergency session on whether to reestablish the US federal government or not or whether to recognize the new states over the former US. Meanwhile, the UN Security Forces dispatched to Washington DC are resupplied with more troops and better equipment. The EU, again is asked to spearhead the UN Security Forces. * Seeing as Whip left, I guess I need to do the response for you * EU Response: (RNG USED: 1-10, EVEN FOR YES, ODD FOR NO, RESULT; 1) EU declines the request. : Mexico: We suggest that the states are to be recognized, and that the federal government is disbanded California: Our Californian Japanese population now reaches about 5 million by moving from Japan. We continues to improve industry, military and economy thanks to the first Californian act. The total military soldiers is now about at 400,000 and continues to grow. Meanwhile, some of Japanese shops now opened in 10 most populated cities and their build first Japanese houses. A two-language design is established by the government and can be found in other products, such as video games, home media, etc. California's most popular product, raisins, begins to improve this popular candy called Chocolate-covered raisin and begins to sells Californian raisins to our allies, such as Utah and Mexico. *'Way to many people in a year. ' Utah: '''We accept the alliance offer from Mexico and Alabama. We improve our industry and economy and build up our army. We send goods to California, Alabama, and Mexico, our allies. '''Republic of New York: '''Elections are held through out New York as a congress and new federal government of New York is established. The first act of this new government is the Re-Energize plan, desgined to aid New England in their efforts to establish stable governments, particuarly Massachussetts (Turn 2 of 4). A subset of the plan is created called Operation Devil's Trident, the Liberation of Rhode Island. is launched as well. Military and Economy improve. Intial gains are substanital, with Providence falling quickly, it is expected that the war will be soon over. We confrim with the UN that, should they recognize us, we will continue to house the UN headquaters. '''Great Lakes Union: With Ohio a clear threat, we begin developing the economy, and trade with other nations in the great lakes reigon, with the goal of forming a new nation out of the Great Lakes reigon. We begin influencing Illnois. We request an alliance with Kentucky.(Mod Response) We begin improving the military, and request that Minnesota join the Great Lakes Union. (Mod response) *New York offers the GLU a non-agression pact, and we ask that you also avoid confilict with Ohio. *The GLU accepts the offer of a non-agression pact, and kindly take your advice on Ohio. *'Kentucky (mod response): Accepted' *'Minnesota (RNG USED,1-10, EVEN FOR YES, ODD FOR NO, RESULT:5) Declines' Mexico: 'The President declares the loss against Texas merely a setback in our plans. We are allied with Utah and California. We attack Arizona. The people in Mexico are desiring the Imperial times, with a grand empire. * The GLU condems Mexican aggression, and requests that economic sanctions be imposed on Mexico. S.C: We need to band together against the world government of the united nations *leaves U.N.*. 2019 '"Russia withdraws support for the UN, further stalling efforts to advance further." "Russia's invasion of Alaska stalls due to sanctions against them" "South Carolina and North Carolina draw closer politically, but Union is only supported in the South." Great Lakes Union: With Minnesota having turned down our offer of joining tye GLU, we begin improving out economy more, and continue to build patrol boats to guard our waters. We ask for a trade agreement with New York, and continue to influence Illinois, with the goal of bringing them into the GLU. We create a constition that is simaliar to the Bill of Rights, and design a new flag, which has five stripes, three light blue, two white, to represent the Great Lakes, and the left quarter is light green with three stars. President James R. Petterson becomes the first GLU president with the provsional government having disbanded. We open trade with Ohio. SECRET: Due to Mexican aggression, we ask for an alliance with Texas, New Mexico, Nevada, the New Dixie Republic, Florida and Georgia, and that a relief force be deployed to New Mexico to thrawt Mexician attacks upon the Former U.S.A. (Mod Response) *'Texas, New Mexico, and Nevada (MOD RESPONSE): Accepted' *'Florida Dip (RNG USED, EVEN YES, ODD NO, Result=10: Accepted' *'Georgia Dip (RNG USED, EVEN YES, ODD NO, RESULT=6); Accepted' *'New Dixie Republic: SECRET: '''We accept your offer for an alliance. '''California:' We declared war on Arizona due to Mexican invasion and attacks over Colorado River. However, more new Japanese shops are opened in the largest citied such as San Francisco and Los Angeles. Chocolate-covered raisin becomes now the popular candy in California and once founded an food company called Kyanzun Inc., and is headquarted in Raisin City, California. The total military soldiers is now about at 500,000 and continues to grow. The Californian Government says the country begins to expend and begins influencing Oregon in order to join California. Next year, the first Californian elections will be held. Mexico: '''Next year, the Arizona war will be finished. We request an alliance with Colorado. * The GLU condems Mexican aggression once more, and demands that all states help Arizona in anyway possible. We begin supplying weapons to Arizona, and other supplies. * '''We embargo the GLU, and don't recognize it. We request that nations battle the GLU's influencing of Illinois Republic of Alabama: '''The Republic of Alabama changes it's name to the '''New Dixie Republic and continues to influence Mississippi. We ask Georgia, and Tennessee for an alliance stating that the "Former U.S. Southern states need to stick together in times of crisis due to being politically and culturally similar." *'Georgia (MOD RESPONSE): Accepted' *'Tennesse (MOD RESPONSE): Accepted' ' Republic of New York: '''Following the Re-energize plans sucsess, Massachussets is nearly completly under NY infulence (Turn 3 of 4) and Vermont also begins to fall under our wing (Turn 1 of 3). The sucsess in Rhode Island continues as the people are nearly free from their dictatorship. Military and economy improve as the repairs to NYC are completed. We request a full allaince with the GLU under the conditon they do not provoke a war with Ohio. We also offer any nation east of the Mississippi River a memebership postion in the Eastern American Defense Concil (EADC). * The GLU accepts the alliance. We will try to avoid war with Ohio. '''UN Security Forces': We continue to expand the security perimeter, albeit at a slower rate. The EU is asked to assist the UN Security Forces, along with China to lead them. We begin to receive better equipment and weapons from the UN. The meeting to decide the fate of the US is over with no conclusion at all whatsoever. 2019.5 *'The Interpol investigation concludes that Russian president Vladimir Orakov was responsible for the August 9 Terrorist Attacks in collaboration with the WoF. However no results have come by as to who hacked the missile silos.' *'As a result of the results of the Interpol investigation, the Russian people begin to protest against the Russian government, calling for Orakov's resignation.' *'Meanwhile Canadians are debating on what actions to to take on the former US.' *'In Washington state, a Chinese agent is caught attempting to instigate unrest.' *'China completely occupies Hawaii and establishes a pro-Chinese government.' *'With California's entrence into the Mexican War in Arizona, the Mexican armed forces make substantial gains. Anti Mexican sentiment in the US grows. Texans and New Mexicans in particular feel quite strongly, worrying the large Latino majority in the states. The white Majority feels so strong about their hatred that they form civillian militas to prepare for the worse. (1.5 bonus in algorithm if Mexico or California attempts to invade. Can not be influenced)' *'As the thrill of indpendence winds down, the struggles of indpendence make them selves known. ( Last turn for the popular revolt bonus)' You may continue to post for the last turn in the event you missed it, as this turn needs to start early as I will be AFK from 5-8pm EST Allied States of New York: Following the Passing of a new constitution, the Republic of New York is reformed into the Allied states of New York. Military and economy improves as well. The re-energize plan continues, pulling Vermont closer to New York/ASNY. (Turn 2 of 3)With the on going war in Arizona, the ASNY sees fit to continue supporting Arizona. Massachusetts has officially established a pro-New York government. The War in Rhode Island concludes, causing Rhode Island to also fall under New York's influence. We join Massachussets' free movement area *'Republic of Massachusetts': Following the full establishment of the Republic, the RoM pledges to aid New York in it's own version of the Re-energize plan, focusing on New Hampshire (Turn 1 of 4). Military and economy improve. The capital is set in Boston. We purpose a free movement area to New York and the newly formed Republic of Rhode Island and we join the EADC. *'Republic of Rhode Island:' Following the end of the War, reconstruction begins. The old dictatorship is outed and replaced with a new government and constitution, forming The Republic of Rhode Island.Military and economy improve,and we join the free movement area and the EADC. Mexico: We demand that Michigan and New York cede getting involved in affairs with aren't close to them. 'We offer California a fair deal, splitting Arizona in a western and an eastern part, where Mexico will get the eastern part. and California receives the western part. This is called the Treaty of Tijuana. Mexico will receive the counties of Cochise, Graham, Greenlee, Apache, Navalo, Coconino and Mohave. The rest of Arizona will be Californian. We hope that California agrees to these terms. We offer an alliance to Colorado. '''We call California and Utah for our defensive war against Michigan. We also request Canada protects our sovereignty and attacks Michigan together with us. We start influencing Oregon. ' *NY/MA/RI Dip: No. * GLU Dip: KNOCK KNOCK, YOU ABOUT TO GET SHELL SHOCKED! * The Californian Government says that really not an west and east spitted Arizona, we need to be a good balance for area and population. California will receive the counties of Coconino, La Paz, Maricopa, Mohave, Yavapai and Yuma. The rest of Arizona will be Mexican. Hope that Mexican agree it. S.C.: President Mick Mulvaney decides to rename the Carolina alliance into the Alliance of ex-confederate states. '''UN Security Forces: The troops begin to suppress any resistance from the Americans and we are ordered to halt our advance, due to the increased resistance. Following the Interpol investigation results, the UN decides to tighten sanctions on the Russians. The troops continue to be provided with better equipment and weapons. Great Lakes Union: Operation Shell Shock goes into affect, with Texan, New Mexican, Floridan, Georgian, Great Lakeish, and Nevadian invading Mexican-Californian occupied Arizonia from New Mexico and Nevada, with the force called the Coaltion of American Nations that was agreed upon last early in the year. Texan General Sam Crockett is leading the offensive to liberate Arizonia from Mexico and California, and many planes and aircraft are deployed to defeat the Mexican Imperalists. Influence on Illinois continues, with the population of Illinois beginning to think better of the GLU. We improve the economy, and begin building up the military. Due to the findings of Interpool, we begin requesting that the UN invade Russia to punish them. We ask for an alliance with Canada, and warn them of any attempt to invade our pround nation. Good god, you can't control NPC nations like this. I'll run an RNG later for this, but until then you are on your own/ This is so goddamn stupid. You're on the other side of the former USA. You are getting involved in affairs you have nothing to do with. But you wanna fight? So be it. We shall see who is the victor. We'll fight you in The Michigan Aggression War. NOTE: Spar, are you still pissed about Almost? Dudes... In my last turn, I asked them to aid me in liberating Arizonia. They agreed. Look at my last turn. They totally agreed to help! And why are bringing up Almost dude? '''New Dixie Republic: '''We continue to influence Mississippi in joining the New Dixie Republic. We also continue to build up our military and economy in the event that the New Dixie Republic is at war. Category:Map Games Category:ASB - Map Games Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes (Map Game)